


The Force of Evil (Part 2)

by MissScarlettR



Series: How Star vs the Forces of Evil could have ended [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScarlettR/pseuds/MissScarlettR
Summary: Star sees her destiny set right in front of her but what if there was an old enemy still in her way?





	The Force of Evil (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This story is based on Season 4 episode 20 where Star is in Glossaryck's eye and realizes that Toffee was right about destroying magic and there was a jump scare of Toffee. I wanted to write about what could have happened if he was still alive.

"So I have to destroy the magic. I guess this means Toffee was right." spoke Star in tears as she turned to her mother's tapestry of her defeating Toffee.

"SURPRISE!". The picture of Toffee turned to stare at Star crazily.

Star jumped back in fear with a gasp.

Toffee started to move from his position and break through the tapestry with ease.

Sounds of bone cracking into place echoed through the room.

Toffee landed elegantly on the ground and looked at the two figures in front of him with his trademark cold look.

"What is going on?!" screamed Star as she turned into her butterfly form on instinct.

"Calm down Star." said Glossaryck calmly.

"There is always a logical explanation for everything" he continued.

"You mean you don't know what's happening!" Star shouted back as she shook Glossaryck.

Toffee smirked at the argument and cleared his throat causing both to stare at him.

"You see princess, I was able to keep myself in the dark magic of the wand even after you "killed" me." Toffee stated as took his finger back from the tapestry.

"Perfect! Right where it should be!" he stated, stretching his finger. 

He moved closer, prompting Star to get into a fighting position.

"There's no need to fight me, you can use your borrowed power to destroy my body as many times as you wish..." 

Toffee took a breath to glance in Glossaryck's direction.

"But you'll never get rid of me as long as magic still exists."

Star was left speechless as she saw her nightmare in her face.

"You shouldn't be acting all high and mighty Toffee." said Glossaryck plainly.

Toffee laughed in response before smiling.

"It's hypocritical coming from you. Didn't you bring that wretched baby all those years ago to attack me?" questioned Toffee.

Star turned her head sharply to look at Glossaryck.

"Meteora..." Star whispered.

"There's nothing to worry about." replied Glossaryck instantly.

"Er I think there is! Toffee is right here!" yelled Star.

Toffee ignored them and continued, "After that time, you gave me the idea of being able to become one with magic itself. So thanks for the help!" 

Toffee turned walked up to Moon's tapestry, gingerly putting his hand on it.

Star walked up firmly to Toffee.

"What's your amazing plan now? If I get rid of magic, you will die!" said Star exasperated.

Toffee span around and spoke softly

"Yes, I will."

Star looked confused.

"I will die knowing that I ruined everything that you Mewmans held above us monsters since the beginning!" he said breaking composure.

"Once magic is gone, everything will be equal and fair." Toffee leaning close to Star with childlike glee.

"Although I've always wondered what would happen if I put my spirit into the dying Realm of Magic?"

"Huh? What you mean? asked Star

Glossaryck flew next to Toffee.

"I think that's enough from you." Glossaryck said.

Toffee stepped back and moved to the far end of the room.

"I guess I should thank you for actually helping me Star. You too can see how imperfect your little "kingdom" truly is" he said sarcastically.

Star closed her eyes and walked away from Toffee.

"Glossaryck, take me back." she said firmly.

"As you wish" he replies.

As Star and Glossaryck were leaving the room,Toffee had one last thing to say.

"There's only one way this will end whether you like it or not Star."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and all of your support. Any requests can also be done as well!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> EDIT: I've made some changes to the piece thanks to Disney+Boy who gave me good feedback. Thanks!


End file.
